


Some of What is Known

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Things change, she told herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of What is Known

It was back in Tokyo, Setsuna remembered, and one certain night in her home, the apartment that she, Haruka, and Michiru shared as she and Hotaru ate dinner together.

It was a scene so entirely domestic that Setsuna wondered how to look back at it, at how things were.

"D-Do you think what we do is right?" Hotaru asked, her face slightly clouded.

Setsuna frowned, a bit taken aback, because doubt, she knew, was a luxury people that a guardian of the planets couldn't afford to have.

…In the days where everything was so clear, so certain.

"Of course," she replied, then considered for a moment. "What is right," she continued, serious, reaching across the table and took Hotaru's hand, holding it firm with her own, "is not always what is good."

And Hotaru smiled at her, her eyes soft with fondness. "When did you get so wise?" she said, and Setsuna shrugged.

"It is a natural talent," she responded, lightheartedly.

Hotaru laughed, and Setsuna recalled the sound, the way it felt, just the two of them.

Things change, she told herself, because she knew that nostalgia was for fools, for the weak, especially for those with the blood of Chronos in their veins.

But she remembered.


End file.
